


The Littlest Knight

by thewightknight



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, after the last jedi, force awakening, jedi pupils, suggested mind control, what happened luke's students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: She'd been four years old when she came to the Temple. She didn't remember this, but that's what she'd been told. An orphan, lost, and then found, when Master Luke sensed her presence.She'd been ten when the temple fell. When Ben, who she adored, appeared in her room hovering over her bed. "We have to go," he said. "Master Luke has betrayed us."





	The Littlest Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Chatting with friends this morning, we were talking about what if the Knights each had a little Kylo doll for comfort after the fall of the Jedi temple.

She'd been four years old when she came to the Temple. She didn't remember this, but that's what she'd been told. An orphan, lost, and then found, when Master Luke sensed her presence.

She'd been ten when the temple fell. When Ben, who she adored, appeared in her room hovering over her bed. "We have to go," he said. "Master Luke has betrayed us."

The fires lit their way as she stumbled behind them, Ben and the others who'd survived. She screamed when she recognized what she tripped over and Ben pulled her into him, picking her up and cradling him against his chest.

"Shh. It's okay. They can't hurt you either. I made sure of that."

That night she couldn't sleep, nor the next. Visions disturbed her, warring in her head.

Ben presented her with a stuffed doll after that first horrible week. Made from scraps of black fabric, faceless and lumpy. "Here. Now you can always keep me with you, and know I'll always protect you. You're my knight too."

Everything was different now. A part of her screamed that everything was wrong, but it was Ben who led them now, except he said his name was Kylo now. They had to leave everything and start anew. She was Orra Ren now.

She trained and she meditated and she continued to grow strong in the Force. The dreams tried to come but every night she curled around the doll and it whispered to her, soothed her, kept the visions away.

Five years passed, or was it six. Even when Kylo left she was still never alone, always with another of the knights, her former fellow students. They were all together when they felt it. Snoke's death and the ripples outward. They all heard Kylo's voice.

_The supreme leader is dead._

 

Another voice, one they didn't recognize, answered.

 

_Long live the supreme leader._

That night, for the first time, the dreams came again. First, the familiar, the burning temple, the faint outlines of fallen bodies crackling in the flames. Then new ones. The fires expanded. The whole galaxy burned. And the voices, over and over and over, blending into each other, growing in volume as the flames rose and she could feel the heat of them on her face, see her robes char and her hair shrivel, see the outlines of forms, dancing, writhing in the flames as they screamed, their voices mingling, the same words sounding over and over and over.

_the supreme leader is dead _long live the supreme leader dead the supreme leader long live dead supreme leader__

She awoke with a start, and found she'd flung the doll to the floor while in the throes of her nightmare.

Without allow her movements to translate into conscious thought she threw herself into her robes. The doll she let lay where it had fallen, limp and lifeless, the faceless head seeming still to bore into her as she slunk out of her rooms. The shadows welcomed her, as they had for years, and she forced herself into their embrace once more even as she longed to reject them, to step out into the gleam of the lamps set into the walls of their fortress.

When she found the others in the shuttle bay she let her hands fall to her sides, lightsaber untouched on her belt. But they made no move towards her. Instead they nodded, the three of them, parting before her as she walked up the ramp and into the shuttle, falling into step behind her.

She allowed herself an exhalation of relief when the shuttle she'd stolen emerged from the atmosphere and the stars twinkled at her, bathing her in newfound Light, heard its echoes in her brothers and sisters. A hand fell on her shoulder, squeezed, as the stars morphed into blue streaks of light.

Her hands moved of their own volition, programming a course to a system she'd never heard of, but one that had hovered at the edges of her dreams for many a year. It took her to a flyspeck planet at the edges of a binary system no one had ever heard of until now.

She held back, holding her place above the planet as a disc-shaped surged up from the planet's surface. Sensing what she had come to find on that ship, she opened a channel, broadcasting for all to hear.

"Hello. My name is ... Brax. Braxelli." It took her a few seconds to remember from before that night, before Kylo had happened. "We're looking for Rey."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
